memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ro Laren
Page contains no information pertaining her actual appearances in TNG , other than historical information. --Gvsualan 19:31, 18 Feb 2005 (GMT) Academy years? It says on this article that she entered Starfleet Academy in 2358 and graduated in 2364. Is there any evidence to explain why she was in the Academy for longer than normal? - most cadets only spend four years in the Academy. :: lists her academy years as 2358-2364 (only for a frame or two though..) .. I'd guess she had problems at the academy and failed, or something. Unfortunately, does clearly show her Academy dates as 2358-2362 (and also corrects her place of birth from 'Bajora' to 'Bajor') .. This should probably be mentioned as background info somewhere, but since The Next Phase is the newer episode I'd be inclined to dismiss Conundrum as a typo.. or a computer malfunction ;) Skold 12:01, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Maybe one screen was listing her standard training and the other screen listed her continuing/extended education (maybe some more of that "tactical training" that kept her busy for a year or two -- or any other type of higher postgraduate education. we don't know a lot about her career or specialty before her prison stay-- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:52, 19 January 2006 (UTC) The article on Nog states that because Ferenginar was not a Federation member, his Academy application had to be endorsed by a command-level officer. Bajor was certainly not a member of the Federation @t the time of Ro's entrance to the Academy: do we know who endorsed her? Or can we assume she was a member of a particular planet that was a Federation member? ::I've asked a question similar to this at the reference desk, after seeing that a teammate of Wesley Crusher's in the infamous 2368 Nova Squadron was Bajoran. For Bajora, a complicating factor would be the diaspora created by the occupation: Keeve makes clear that the Federation never intervened, and so presumeably Starfleet had little presence or prestige in, say, the Valo system where there were large refugee settlements. How would the young Bajorans who survived the camps, and managed to overcome that resentment towards the Federation find command-level officers for a Starfleet Academy reference? -Fsotrain09 21:05, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::: She even might have applied for Federation citizenship, who knows. There is simply no canon info on how she, or other Bajorans, got into Starfleet. Now I think of it, I do remember a TNG episode in which a Bajoran was chosen by Picard to serve on the Enterprise, she died during some specialops. I am not sure if she mentioned her reason for joining Starfleet. -- Q 21:44, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::::That Bajoran was the same one from , Wesley's Nova Squadron teammate, Sito Jaxa... Marianne 19:49, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Joining the Maquis This article could also use information on Ro's decision to join the Maquis (from ? I haven't seen the episode). --umrguy42 17:54, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Wrote some stuff on Ro and the Maqui. My grammer isn't very good so I hope someone will correct any mistakes. --Trytoguess 20:57 02 Aug 2005 (GMT) Personal vs. Family Name Constantly throughout this article, the character is referred to by her family name ("Ro") rather than her personal name ("Laren"). This should be the other way around. As an example, on the William T. Riker page, he is referred to as Will continually throughout the article... Which is proper. This article should switch to match. No. Ro is the name she was most often called by the crew. Riker, however, was often called Will. I can't think of one instance where she was called Laren. ---- Why does Ro have a Y-mark above her brow? is she a mutant? and why is her earring on the wrong ear? is she homosexual? -The Wraith 21:17, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Ibudan also has the Y-mark. Jaf 02:19, 7 February 2006 (UTC)Jaf :It's just a change in make-up design. I believe Kira had the Y-mark initially as well.Hermiod ::Yeah, and Ro no longer had the Y-mark in her last appearance. The same with Sito Jaxa: She had the Y in but no longer in . The Bajoran make-up was simply reworked a little. See here: . --Jörg 19:10, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Revert For the record, I reverted that last edit because Ro was not seen at Riker and Troi's wedding in . Although there is a guest there that looks somewhat like her, the filmmakers have already established it was not her. Which means they probably put her look-a-like in there just to screw with us. :P --From Andoria with Love 01:32, 4 February 2006 (UTC) :I thought I spotted her, but then it turns out i was watching BSG :) -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 19:37, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Is Ro Laren Dead? ( ) In 2370 ( ) Ro Laren joined up with the Maquis but in 2374 ( ) Chakotay got the news of the destruction of the Maquis from his old friend Sveta. I tried consulting with the info on Ro Laren here on Memory Alpha but it doesn't list any appearances after she joined up with the Maquis, is it safe to assume that she died with the rest of them? -- Lee N - 13:56, September 5th 2005 (UTC) :It's not canon, but Ro becomes security chief of DS9 in the relaunch. So in the novels at least, she's alive. Excelsior 14:00, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::We can't speculate here -- since we only dutifully track data 'mentioned on Star Trek -- and Ro's fate was never mentioned on Star Trek ::So its against the founding precepts of this site to say that's safe to assume anything -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :::(Excelsior beat me to this but here's links to related topics: Ro Laren is alive and well according to novels -- Pocket DS9 series, actually establish that she replaced Odo as security chief on Deep Space 9 in 2376 -- she is not serving with Starfleet, but the Bajoran Militia instead -- but these facts were never mentioned in a Star Trek episode or film so they are not canon) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ::::And thus it would perhaps be a good idea to mention these facts on the page in a "Background information" secion? Ottens 14:13, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::: Thank you all for your quick replies, I do understand your rules about speculation but I was a bit curious nonetheless, I'm glad to hear that Ro is still alive in the DS9 novels. -- Lee N - 14:16, September 5th 2005 (UTC) ::::::The novel "Behind Enemy Lines" features the crew of the Enterprise-E meeting Ro Laren just before the beginning of the Dominion War. Excelsior 14:22, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::::Many things could've happened to Ro Laren, depending on her decisions. She could've been arrested, killed by the Dominion or somebody else, she could've returned to Bajor or could've requested to return to the Federation. It's all based on speculation. (I though Ro was in the wedding scene in . After closer analysis, I was incorrect. The actress I was thinking of looked a lot like Ro, but wasn't her). - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 15:59, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::::Many people thought Ro was in that wedding scene, so it wasn't just you. ;) Although it would have been nice to see her again, I'm sorta glad they didn't include her, because it would have just been another character that returned without an explanation (i.e. Worf and the barely-seen Wesley Crusher). --From Andoria with Love 20:42, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Was Ro considered for Voyager? The article states Ro/Forbes was offered a post on DS9. Is there a reliable source stating she considered for Voyager too? I seem to recall reading it years ago, but not where. Setacourse 01:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :The article says that her character was replaced by B'Elanna Torres; the two characters have a lot in common, and the switch-up is likely due to a motive similar to the Nick Locarno/Tom Paris character change (whatever it was).Mal7798 04:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::This may just be a rumour or fan speculation; a quick internet search only shows Wikipedia, which has the claim without citation either. If no one can present a reliable source, it'll be removed.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The only one I've ever heard of was DS9, never heard anything about Voyager. The only info. I could find on StarTrek.com was her paving the way for Kira Nerys and nothing about Torres. leandar 14:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Since no citation has shown up, I've removed the note. If one can be found, it can be returned: ::* Laren was also intended to be a main character in ''Star Trek: Voyager as a former member of Chakotay's Maquis crew - when this didn't pan out, her character was replaced by B'Elanna Torres.'' ::– Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Uncited The following info was uncited for a long time in one of the background info templates: * An unproduced script to Star Trek: Voyager would have featured a flashback to Tom Paris's time at Starfleet Academy and revealed that Ro was one of his classmates. - Tom (talk) 11:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC)